


Prince Shuichi's Rescue

by mugii



Series: oumasai week 2019 [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, M/M, Prince Saihara Shuichi, im very sorry this is cursed, kiibo is pinocchio, my ouma curses so much im sorry, oumasaiweek2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugii/pseuds/mugii
Summary: Once upon a time, in a very far away kingdom, lived a beautiful prince called Saihara Shuichi. He was a very smart person, and kind, too. Everyone in the kingdom loved him, including his parents; however, the prince, while intelligent, could be kind of— no, very dumb sometimes! Which meant that he would go on walks around the forest near the kingdom, that, by the way, were filled with witches and wizards that were crazy for money that they would get by capturing a prince!What will very obviously happen with a prince like this?〔 my fanfic to OumaSai Week 2019〕





	Prince Shuichi's Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing in English, so this is probably quite messy; however, I really wanted to contribute, even if it's just one day, to OumaSai Week! So, here it is. ~  
> The prompt I used was 'Fantasy'.  
> I hope you enjoy this!

Once upon a time, in a very far away kingdom, lived a beautiful prince called Saihara Shuichi. He was a very smart person, and kind, too. Everyone in the kingdom loved him, including his parents; however, the prince, while intelligent, could be kind of— no, very dumb sometimes! Which meant that he would go on walks around the forest near the kingdom, that, by the way, were filled with witches and wizards that were crazy for money that they would get by capturing a prince!

So, the VEEEEERY smart prince, left the castle without the protection of his best friend and knight, Momota Kaito, and went to the forest. And guess what? That stupid asshole got lost, and soon got caught by a witch! And, of course, that means that I, an extremely busy supreme leader, will have to go find and rescue that dumbass prince from that ugly ass witch! To make matters worse, the idiot Momota and the antisocial Harukawa Maki will have to go along, too! Great, just fucking great!

“Hey, Ouma, what the fuck are you muttering about? We gotta find Shuichi as fast as we can, asshole”, Momota said, and I resisted the urge to scream at him. Of course, I love Saihara with all my heart, and we are the most perfect couple to ever exist in video-game history! But, by how many warnings everyone — literally, EVERYONE that knows him has given about how the forest is dangerous, he should have learnt it by now!

“My beloved, beloved Momota-chan… Of course we have to find Saihara-chan!”, I screamed, immediately faking teary eyes, as we continued to walk through the stone path of the forest. It was getting dark, which was worrying. I noticed Harukawa rolling her eyes, and Momota continued to stare at me, face making a frown. Still, I continued teasing them. After all, it wasn’t my choice to include them in MY team! Hmph! “Or maybe that was a lie! ~”

“Oh, you little bitch—”

“Momota, Ouma, you idiots, please shut up before I do it for you”, Harukawa said, and I considered teasing her more, but the glare she sent me made me remember the fact that I didn’t want to be strangled today, so I kept silent. We continued our immensely sad journey in complete silent, with me hoping for this to end as soon as possible… Saihara, why do you have to make me go through the worst of the worst situations…

•••

“So, your name is Kiibo, correct…?”, I asked the boy in front of me — he’s not exactly a boy, actually… He smiles at me, and quickly nods, the antenna in the top of his hair bouncing. It confused me, but it was quite entertaining to watch. However, I didn’t want to seem like a creep by constantly watching his hair, so I stopped. “And you’re… made of metal?”

“That is correct! Iruma-san accidentally cast a spell on a piece of metal she had nearby, and then, I came to life! After that, she adjusted some things in my body, and here I am!”, Kiibo answered, as I just stared at him. That sounded like some Pinocchio copy, for some reason… He noticed my staring and started to sweat (what…?), becoming nervous.

“W— Why are you staring at me like that…? Do you have some sort of prejudice against me? If so, I won’t hesitate to report you to authorities…!”, he answered, which would have made me spit my drink, if I actually had one. I started trying to defend myself, but Kiibo only ignored me, and soon, Iruma Miu, the witch who had captured me, joined the conversation too, causing even more chaos.

Ouma… please, save me. I can’t handle this.

•••

After walking in circles for about two hours, due to Momota being an idiot and insisting that we should go to the obviously not sketchy path, it was already evening. But, we had some luck and found a cabin, which resembled the description given to us of Iruma Miu’s home, the three of us spent some time — and by some time, I mean almost half an hour — discussing how to enter the place. While Momota suggested we should just knock down her door her door, I, being a genius, offered myself to invade her house and rescuing Saihara, while they would be in the background making sure no one would interrupt. It was a perfect idea.

After the tremendous discussion between us, which only ended because Harukawa punched the both of us and just said we should enter through the front door. It was an obviously stupid idea, as no way in hell the witch who captured the prince would leave the door ope— except it was. I have never wanted to scream at the void so much in my entire life.

“SAIHARA-CHAN, I CAME TO RESCUE YOU! ~”, I screamed as I opened the door with tremendous force, only to find a… strange scene happening in front of me. My beloved Shuichi was sitting in a chair, opposite to a strange-looking boy, and they were playing chess, as a blonde watched with a sad expression. Due to my sudden appearance, they screamed, and the blonde immediately got up from her seat.

“W— What?! Who the fuck are you?!”, she screamed, looking scared and nervous, slightly drooling. By all the information we had received, she seemed to be Iruma Miu. Huh, she was uglier than expected. “H— How dare you, peasant! Entering the gorgeous girl genius’, Iruma Miu-sama, house without her permission! I’ll turn you into the ugliest beast ever seen by mankind! Bwahahaha!

“Uhm… Who is ‘the gorgeous girl genius’? I only see a dumb pig here”, I answered, and she let out a sound which resembled a moan… I can’t believe this is the famous witch who captured the prince Saihara Shuichi. The boy sitting in front Saihara exclaimed a weak ‘Iruma-san!’, before running to her side.

Speaking of Saihara… I immediately ran to the arms of my beloved, faking tears and hugging him as tight as I could. In actuality, the tears definitely weren’t fake, but I couldn’t let anyone see past my facade. Saihara looked quite confused, smiling nervously… Well, I couldn’t blame them. I quickly kissed him, making him blush, before going back to Iruma.

As Momota and Harukawa entered the house — these fuckers literally missed the best part! —, I continued to humiliate Iruma. She seemed to be enjoying it… The Pinocchio-boy looked like he had lost faith in humanity. It was kinda sad…

In the end, we made the witch swear to never touch anyone in the kingdom again, and she obliged — who wouldn’t with Harukawa’s boots so close to their face? —. After taking Saihara home and peppering him with lots of kisses, I, the great supreme leader, Ouma Kokichi, went for a stroll in the forest! While thinking about how eventful today had been, and just thinking about Saihara, I suddenly felt something hit my head.

“Nyahaha! Okay, he will serve for the sacrifice!”, were the last things I heard.

Uh-oh. Here we go again…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated, and criticism is even more appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading. ♡


End file.
